


sunburnt

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shippy Gen, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "Just take off your shirt."





	sunburnt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



“Honestly, Corm,” Robin rolled her eyes. “Just take off your shirt.”

Unwillingly, he stripped off the thin tee he’d been wearing, allowing Robin access to his back. He heard her hiss between her teeth.

“Is it that bad?” he asked. He was thinking, selfconsciously, about his body hair, his stretch marks, his scars.

“I don’t know why you didn’t apply sunblock,” she said, squirting aloe into her hands. “This is... impressive.”

“Chum didn’t bring any,” he replied, and winced as she smoothed aloe soothingly along his shoulders. 

“Chum’s black,” she said factually. “You’re going to peel badly, you know.”

“...yeah.”


End file.
